Cabellera de plata
by Nea Potter
Summary: Historia para el reto ""Parejas extrañas" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Porque, lo que mas amaba de Gabrielle Delacour era su hermosa cabellera de plata.


Cuando vio aquella melena plateada* por primera vez, dedujo que la chica no tendría más de ocho años.

La vio por pura obra del destino, caminando elegantemente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con la barbilla levantada, una sonrisa deslumbrante, y los pliegos de la falda moviéndose al compás de sus pasos. A su lado estaban Ron, su compañero de cuarto y Hermione, la inteligencia con piernas. Y, nadie más y nadie menos que Minerva McGonagall, la estricta profesora de transformaciones, escoltándolos. La Profesora le hizo señas a alguien detrás de él.

Y estaba admirando la larga cabellera plateada de aquella niña cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—¡Muévete, gran estúpido!—dijo Cho Chang, pasando una mano por su cabello negro y largo—¿Qué no sabes que las chicas bonitas no quieren a los estúpidos que son un completo desastre? ¡MUÉVETE!—le dijo, empujándolo. Neville cayó al suelo, lastimándose la mano cuando intento frenar el golpe.

—¡Señorita Chang!—exclamó la profesora McGonagall horrorizada—¡Venga conmigo inmediatamente!

Cho Chang camino hacia la profesora McGonagall, rodando los ojos, mientras la pequeña que tantas veces hemos mencionado se acercaba corriendo a él, perdiendo toda la elegancia que tenía en su andar.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó, arrodillándose junto a él. Sus palabras tenían un ligero acento francés, y la dulce entonación de una niña. Neville asintió, agarrándose la mano mientras contenía una mueca de dolor. —_Menteur et fier. Fameux.**_—murmuro, negando con la cabeza. Luego añadió, con un tono más audible— Déjame_veg_ tu mano—Neville asintió, y la chiquilla agarró la mano de Neville entre las suyas

—¡Señorita Delacour!—dijo McGonagall—¡Debemos ir a la oficina del director!

—Disculpa—le dijo a Neville, y camino elegantemente hacia Minerva. Intercambiaron unas palabras, y luego la profesora asintió. Luego, la chica con el cabello plateado, como Neville había decidido llamarle, corrió alegremente hacia Neville—Vamos, te _llevage _a la _enfegmegia—_le dijo, ayudándolo a incorporase.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó Neville, curioso.

—Mi _nombge_ es Gabrielle Delacour, _pego_ dime Gaby. Soy la _hegmana_ pequeña de Fleur.—dijo—¿Y tu _eges.._?

—Neville Longbottom.

—Un _placeg_, Neville—pronunció el nombre de Neville de una manera divertida .

La siguiente vez que la vio estaban en guerra. Sonreía amablemente a todos, pero pudo ver como miraba a todos lados paranoica, como quien cree que un mortifago aparecerá en cualquier momento. Tenía once años en la boda de Bill y Fleur.

No la había visto desde entonces. Por eso mismo se sorprendió cuando vio una cabellera plateada ingresar a su despacho en Hogwarts, diez años después.

—Gaby—murmuró.

—Hola, Neville—dijo, sonriendo—Vaya, parece que me quistaste el puesto.—comento, soltando una carcajada mientras examinaba las plantas en la ventana. Esas frases fueron suficientes para que Neville se diera cuenta de que su hermoso acento francés había sido cambiado por un adorable acento inglés, ese tipo de acento que uno adquiere cuando pasa mucho tiempo en cierto país. Un acento aprendido, aunque, en el fondo, todavía estaba el acento francés que tenía cuando la conoció.

—¿Quitarte el puesto? ¡Eh sido profesor de Hogwarts por cinco años, ya!—dijo, ofendido. Gabrielle no se inmuto. Es más, parecía divertida.

—Verás Neville, vine el día de hoy para ver si necesitaban a un profesor de herbología. Al parecer, el puesto ya estaba ocupado.—dijo, señalándolo—Pero el puesto para ayudante estaba libre. Y Minerva considero que mis años como profesora de herbología en Beauxbatons eran suficiente experiencia.

—En tal caso, ¡Bienvenida a Hogwarts, Gabrielle!—dijo Neville sonriendo. Se levanto de la silla y agarró su saco.—Debemos celebrar tu regreso a Hogwarts con una cerveza de mantequilla. Yo invito.—dijo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cálida, quedándose hipnotizado por unos segundos con ese cabello plateado que tanto amaba. Luego sacudió la cabeza, la agarró por la cintura, y juntos se dirigieron a Hogsmade.

La miraba girar, con elegancia y sutileza. Sonreía, daba pasos cortos y luego largos, primero un lado y luego al otro. Se movía con gracia, ligereza. Su cabello de plata, puesto que Novilla había descubierto que era demasiado fino y hermoso para referirse a él solamente como "plateado", se movía con tanta belleza como la que ella poseía, cayendo como una cascada de, valga la redundancia, plata en su espalda. Y otra vez se encontraba mirando embelesado aquella melena. Su compañero, un alumno de séptimo año, la hizo girar. Neville no pudo evitar notar como su cabello daba la vuelta con ella, de una manera llena de gracia. Se separaba unos segundos de ella, y luego rebotaba en su espalda. El chico de séptimo hizo el típico paso de vals, recostarla sobre uno de sus brazos mientras ella subía un pie. Y otra vez su cabello cayó, casi tocando el suelo, siempre recto, nada fuera de lugar.

¡Oh, ese cabello lo estaba llevando a la perdición! Ya era suficiente tener que contenerse para no tocarlo, como para que también lo dejara medio atontado. ¡Malditos genes de Veela! Porque, si eso no era lo que hacía que Neville notara cada minúsculo detalle sobre ella, solo había otra opción. Una que no le gustaba nada, considerando que la chica era seis años menor.

¡Al demonio con las excusas! Vale, estaba enamorado ¿Y qué? Neville sabía perfectamente que no eran los genes de Veela. Ese tipo de genes no hacen que pongas cara de tonto mientras Gabrielle te sonríe, o que, cada vez que imaginas tu futuro antes de irte a dormir tengas la esperanza de que ella este junto a ti. Tampoco te vuelven loco, haciendo que olvides el nombre de plantas que conoces desde que tienes memoria. No hacen que te caigas en un rosal, porque estabas muy ocupado pensando en sus ojos, azules como el cielo, como para darte cuenta del camino. No hacen que esperes que haya un ramito de muérdago en cada esquina, para pasear por Hogwarts un día con ella, y poder besar esos labios tan rojos como las manzanas. Y, en definitiva, no hacen que te sientas en confianza con una persona, puesto que Gabrielle Delacour era la persona a la que Neville recurría cuando tenía un problema.

Y otra vez pensando en Gabrielle.

"_Oh, demonios_" pensó Neville "_Viene para acá. Y creo que… ¡Oh, no! ¡Quiere sacarme a bailar!"_

La chica Delacour extendió su mano.

—¡Vamos Neville!—le dijo—_¿__Vous ne voulez pas danser__?*** _¿No vas a bailar?—preguntó, sonriendo y extendiendo su mano.

—¿Cómo haces para hablar francés con acento, bueno, francés, y cuando hablas inglés parece que naciste aquí?—preguntó, tomando su mano y agarrando su cintura. Intento recordar sus pequeñas clases de vals en cuarto año, pero aún así era un poco torpe. No pudo evitar notar como Gaby se movía con tanta gracia mientras que el parecía un espantapájaros encantado para bailar. ¡Vaya, si que era malo!

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Practica. Nada más que practica.—contesto.

Neville notó como unas chicas reían y señalaban sobre su cabeza, mientras susurraban algo. Pronto era casi todo el salón el que los miraba expectantes.

—Gaby, no es por alarmarte ni nada, pero creo que nos están observando.—comentó. Gabrielle solo soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, si miras sobre tu cabeza tal vez puedas entender la razón.

Neville levantó la cabeza. ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿En verdad era muérdago aquel pequeño ramo que tenía sobre su cabeza?

—¿Eso es...?—preguntó Neville.

—Muérdago.—completo Gabrielle. Luego añadió, con una sonrisa divertida:—Es el segundo bajo el que nos paramos esta noche. Solo quería ver si tú te darías cuenta primero.

—¿Se van a besar o no?—preguntó, impaciente, una chica de Gryffindor. Todos, incluyendo a Gabrielle, rieron.

—Bueno, sería una lástima desperdiciar una tradición navideña tan hermosa como esta, ¿no crees?—comento, con una sonrisa adorable, y agitando encantadoramente sus largas pestañas.

—Po-por supuesto.—admitió. Y pronto se encontraban inclinando sus cabezas para darse un tímido, pero dulce, beso en los labios.

—Besas bien, Longbottom—le dijo Gaby, riendo.

—Tú tampoco besas nada mal, Delacour.—contesto Neville, sonrojado.

—Tal vez tengamos que volver a hacerlo. Ya sabes, todavía me debes un beso.—contesto la chica, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿A sí? —preguntó, extrañado. ¿Le debía un beso?

—Efectivamente. Ya te dije, este es el segundo muérdago bajo el que nos paramos esta noche. Y, definitivamente, no pienso desperdiciar un beso. Y mucho menos si tengo que besarte a ti.

Neville sonrió, acariciando por primera vez esa adorable cabellera de plata que tanto le gustaba.

* * *

*Termino usado para describir la cabellera Delacour, tan rubio que parece plateado.

**Mentiroso y orgulloso. Excelente.

***¿No vas a bailar?

Primero que nada, gracias a todos por leer. Esta historia tiene 1,361 palabras. Es para el reto "Parejas extrañas" del foro "La Sala De Los Menesteres". Mi pareja fue Neville Longbottom y Gabrielle Delacour, como pudieron comprovar.

Bien, primero que nada, muchisimas gracias por el reto. Necesitaba desesperadamente escribir un Neville/Gabrielle, y tenia demaciada flojera como para hacerlo xD Pero aqui esta.

Y, claro, todo lo que esta en francés es obra del traductor de Google.

Y, si esta historia les gusto, pueden votar por ella en el mismo foro antes mencionado cuando las votaciones de este reto abran.

Besos  
Nea


End file.
